Melewati Ribuan malam
by shitsuka
Summary: Aku ingin kau merasakan jadi aku Ichigo. Aku ingin kau merasakan bagaimana beratnya aku menahan perasaan ku padamu yang meluap-luap ini. Aku ingin mengatakannya bahwa aku mencintaimu Ichigo. Tapi aku takut terluka jika kau menolakku Ichigo.


**Fandom : Bleach**

**Pairing : IchixRuki**

**Other characters :**

**~ Kuchiki Rukia **

**~ Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warnings :typo(s), OOC (banget), gaje**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Sen No Yoru Wo Koete © Aqua Timez **

**Melewati Ribuan Malam © Shitsuka**

* * *

><p><strong>Ini fanfict saya yang kedua di Fandom Bleach <strong>

**Semoga minna-san suka sama fanfict saya. **

**Happy reading and Please Review!**

* * *

><p>Aku ingin kau merasakan jadi aku Ichigo. Aku ingin kau merasakan bagaimana beratnya aku menahan perasaan ku padamu yang meluap-luap ini. Aku ingin mengatakannya bahwa aku mencintaimu Ichigo. Tapi aku takut terluka jika kau menolakku Ichigo.<p>

_**Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
>Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte<br>Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
>Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda<strong>_

Aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi apakah kamu mencintai ku? Aku tahu bahwa hatimu sudah di miliki orang lain yaitu Orihime Inoue. Orihime memang lebih dariku dia lebih cantik, lebih manis, lebih pintar, dan lebih baik dari ku. Tapi apakah kau tidak memiliki perasaan sedikit-pun padaku? Aku tahu bahwa semua yang ada di dunia ini dapat diubah, tetapi tidak dengan perasaan ku padamu Ichigo. Inilah kenyataannya bahwa aku sunguh mencintaimu.

_**Anata ga boku wo aishiteru ka aishitenai ka  
>Nante koto wa mou docchi demo ii n da<br>Donna ni negai nozomou ga**_

_**Kono sekai ni wa kaerareru mono ga takusan aru darou  
>Sou soshite boku ga anata wo aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa<br>Dare ni mo kaerareru shinjitsu dakara**_

Aku melewati ribuan malam, aku ingin menyampaikan ini padamu Ichigo. Aku ingin di cintai oleh mu, tetapi kau mencintainya. Aku pun berpikir dan akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah jawaban, walaupun ini menakutkan dan menyakitkan aku ingin menyampaikan kepadamu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu Ichigo. Aku tahu sedalam apa pun aku mencintai mu kau tidak akan pernah berpaling darinya.

_**Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai  
>Tsutaenaka naranai koto ga aru<br>Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
>Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte<br>**_

_**Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
>Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da<br>Kimochi wo kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo demo  
>Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da<strong>_

Di dunia yang luas ini aku tak dapat menggambarkan perasaan ku saat ku pertama kali bertemu dengan mu Ichigo. Waktu itu kita sering sekali bertengkar, mengejek satu sama lain dan kita tidak pernah akur. Tapi itulah awal aku menyukaimu Ichigo, aku menyukai semua yang ada di dirimu, aku menyukai mata musim gugur mu yang melambangkan ke hangatan dan kedamaian, aku juga menyukai wajah tidurmu, karena saat kau tertidur aku merasa telah melihat sosok lain dari dirimu Ichigo dan itu membuatku tambah tidak dapat menahan perasaan ini.

_**Kono hiroi sekai de meguri au yorokobi wo kotoba jya ii arawasenai ne  
>Dakara bokutachi wa hohoemi<br>Iro azayaka ni sugiru aki wo doremi de utatte  
><strong>_

_**Fuyu wo se ni haru no komorebi wo machi  
>Atarashiku umare kawaru dareka wo mamoreru youni to<br>Kita michi to yukisaki furikaereba itsudemo okubyou  
><strong>_

Namun hatiku sakit ketika kau berbicara padaku bahwa kau menyukai perempuan yang bernama Orihime Inoue. Dengan perasaan perih dan sakit aku menyarankan mu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu pada Orihime dan akhirnya kau menyatakan perasaan mu itu padanya. Kau tahu Ichigo setelah kau menyatakan perasaan mu pada Orihime aku menangis semalaman.

Aku membenci diriku yang tak mampu menyatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padamu. Asal kau tahu Ichigo kini aku sungguh merasa gila, aku bingung dengan semua perasaan ku padamu, aku ingin membuang perasaan ini tetapi semakin aku berusaha membuang perasaan ini, aku malah semakin mengingat kenangan-kenangan yang telah kita buat dan itu membuat ku bertambah sakit. Setiap kali aku melihat mu bersama dengan Orihime aku selalu mengutuk kalian agar kalian cepat putus, oh betapa sadis bukan aku?

_**na me wo shite ita boku  
>Mukiaitai demo sunao ni narenai<br>Massugu ni aite wo aisenai hibi wo  
>Kurikaeshite wa hitori bocchi wo iyagatte<br>Ano hi no boku wa mukizu no mama de hito wo aisou to shite ita**_

Aku sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah mendengarkan doa ku. Ya, setelah Orihime dan Ichigo pacaran selama 1 bulan akhirnya mereka putus. Mereka putus karena tiba-tiba saja Orihime bilang dia sudah merasa tidak cocok lagi dengan Ichigo dan kini dia sedang menyukai seorang senpai yang bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Ichigo sangat syok, berhari-hari dia tidak masuk sekolah ia mengurung dirinya di kamar. Akupun jadi sangat gelisah dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menjenguknya. Ketika aku berkunjung kerumahnya aku melihatnya sangat berantakan, pandangnya pun kosong. Ia benar-benar seperti orang gila. Melihatnya seperti itu ingin rasanya aku menangis meraung-raung. Ku dekati dirinya dan ku ajak dia berbicara.

"Hai, Ichigo!" sapaku padanya. Namun tak ada balasan sama sekali, hal ini tambah membuat hatiku hancur.

"Ayolah, Ichigo masa' kau jadi seperti ini sih setelah putus dengan Orihime?" tanyaku. Namun tetap saja dia tak menanggapinya.

"Ichigo, kumohon jangan seperti ini terus! Banyak orang-orang di sekitarmu yang merindukan mu! Mereka merindukan senyuman mu yang khas, mereka merindukan lawakanmu yang garing, mereka merindukan semua yang ada di dirimu!" seruku. Setelah aku mengucap kan itu perlahan-lahan namun pasti air mata ku mulai menetes, akupun mulai menangis sesunggukan.

"Hiks, Ichigo kumohon kembalilah seperti Ichigo yang dulu! Aku sangat merindukan Ichigo yang dulu!" ucapku. Tangisanku semakin pecah, aku benar-benar sakit sekali melihat Ichigo jadi seperti ini. Tanpaku sadari Ichigo memelukku dengan lembut.

"Benar kah itu Rukia?" tanyanya.

"Ya, buat apa aku berbohong padamu Ichigo?" ucapku sambil melihatnya sejenak. Aku merasa air mataku mengalir semakin deras, ketika mendengarnya berbicara denganku dengan suara khasnya.

"Terimakasih Rukia!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, senyum yang selama ini hilang, dan senyum inilah yang selama ini ku rindukan.

"Iya, sama-sama Ichigo." ucapku.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi Rukia." ucapnya sambil menghapus air mataku dengan jari-jarinya yang besar.

"Oya, Ichigo besok kau harus masuk sekolah! Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu saat pulang sekolah besok. Awas saja kalau kau tidak datang!" ancamku.

"Uhk, baiklah Rukia." jawabnya.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang juga, kalau tidak nii-sama pasti akan memarahiku! Jaa Ichigo." ucapku sambil berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

~Keesokan harinya~

Aku kaget sekali ketika mendapati Ichigo telah masuk kembali ke sekolah. Tanpaku sadari aku menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Yo! Rukia." sapanya.

"Hai, Ichigo!" balasku.

Entah ada angin apa dia langsung berjalan ke mejaku dan tiba-tiba saja dia menjajarkan kepalanya dengan kepalaku lalu berbisik. "Nee, Rukia aku menepati janji ku kan?" ucapnya sambil menyeringai. Sesaat aku terhanyut dengan bisikannya, tetapi aku langsung sadar dan menarik diri.

"Iya, kau menepati janjimu!" ucapku dengan muka sedikit nge-blushing.

"Sekarang giliran mu menepati janjimu."

"Tunggulah di atap sekolah saat pulang nanti."

"Baiklah."

~Pulang Sekolah~

Entah kenapa hari ini waktu berjalan begitu cepat, buktinya saja sekarang sudah pulang sekolah. Akhirnya ini saatnya aku mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sudah ku pendam selama ini pada Ichigo. Aku pun berjalan dengan senyum sumringah menuju atap sekolah tetapi senyumku mendadak sirna ketika aku melihat Ichigo sedang berbicara dengan Orihime, tampaknya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

Karena aku sudah tidak kuat, aku pun berlari kencang menuju ke atap sekolah. Banyak siswa/siswi yang kutabrak dan akhirnya marah-marah padaku namun tak ku gubris. Aku terus berlari hingga akhirnya aku tiba di atap sekolah, perlahan-lahan aku membuka pintu dan aku langsung memasuki atap sekolah.

"Hah, akhirnya aku sampai juga." ucapku sambil mulai meneteskan bulir-bulir air mata.

"Ah, aku menangis lagi yah?" ucapku seraya menghapus air mataku yang semakin lama semakin deras alirannya.

"Rukia, kau menangis lagi?" tanya seserorang yang sangat familiar di belakangku.

"Ichigo? Kenapa kau kemari?" ucapku.

"Baka! Aku kan ingin menepati janjiku padamu!" ujar Ichigo.

"Hmm, memangnya kau sudah selesai berbicara dengan Orihime?" tanyaku dengan nada kesal.

"Hei, kenapa nada bicaramu kesal begitu sih? Lagian tadi Orihime hanya mengatakan dia ingin balikan dengan ku.."

"Terus kau terimakan?" ucapku memotong ucapan Ichigo.

"Dengarkan aku dulu Rukia! Siapa bilang aku menerimanya? Aku bilang padanya 'maaf aku tak bisa balikan lagi denganmu!' Puas kau Rukia? Apa cuman ini saja yang kau ingin bicarakan padaku Rukia?" jelas Ichigo dengan marah.

"Ano Ichi.."

"Kalau cuman ini saja yang ingin kau bicarakan lebih baik aku pulang saja." ucap Ichigo sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari atap sekolah.

"Tunggu Ichi.."

"Jaa Rukia.." ucap Ichigo sambil membuka pintu. Aku pun mulai kesal karena tidak di gubris dan akhirnya.

'Bruk!' Aku melemparnya sepatu dan kena telak di kepala Ichigo.

"Hei ap.."

"Dengarkan aku baka jeruk! Dengarkan apa yang inginku bicarakan! Apa kau tidak menyadari perasaan ku selama ini padamu? Apa kau tidak merasakan kecemburuanku saat kau bersama dengan Orihime? Kau sungguh menyebalkan Ichigo! Kau tahu, semenjak aku memendam perasaanku padamu aku menjadi gila, aku gila akan senyum mu, aku gila akan tatapanmu, dan aku juga gila akan suaramu! Aku sungguh menyukai mu Ichigo!" seruku yang tanpa sadar telah menyatakan perasaanku pada Ichigo. Menyadari ucapanku itu aku langsung membekap mulutku sendiri dan wajahku langsung memerah layaknya tomat rebus. Sedangkan Ichigo, dia hanya cengok lalu berjalan mendekati aku.

"Kau serius Rukia?" tanyanya.

"Untuk apa aku bercanda baka?" jawabku.

"Apakah aku boleh menjawabnya sekarang Rukia?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau aku juga menyukaimu Rukia?"

"Eh? Kau serius Ichigo?"

"Ya, aishiteru Kuchiki Rukia!" ucapnya yang sukses membuatku nge-blush lagi.

"Aisiteru yo Ichigo." balasku padanya dan aku langsung memeluknya.

Kalian tahu aku sangat bahagia ketika aku dapat mengatakan perasaanku pada Ichigo orang yang aku cintai, ini adalah hal yang paling indah di dunia.

_**Sen no yoru wo koete ima anata ni ai ni yukou  
>Tsutaenaka naranai koto ga aru<br>Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
>Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte<br>Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
>Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da<br>Sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni suki tte tsutaeru  
>Sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa<strong>_

**_~Fin~_**

**_nb : Dapat mengatakan "aku mencintaimu" pada orang yang kita cintai adalah hal yang paling indah di dunia ini._**

* * *

><p>Yare-yare fanfict ini memang aneh. Lagu sama judul ngak nyambung dengan cerita. Ini cerita saya buat sesuai dengan perasaan saya yang lagi galau.<p>

**PLEASE**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**^.^**


End file.
